


What Happens in the Metaverse, Stays in the Metaverse

by CitrusSP



Series: ShuTaba Week 2020 [4]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Making Out, Mementos (Persona 5)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusSP/pseuds/CitrusSP
Summary: Day 4 of ShuTaba (aka ShuFuta) Week: Metaverse! (Or Mementos)Joker takes a trip in Prometheus! Ryuji makes a bet with the girls!Will Joker and Futaba do something in there? Will Ryuji become broke after losing the bet?The answer to those questions...are yes.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira/Sakura Futaba, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakura Futaba
Series: ShuTaba Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636183
Comments: 16
Kudos: 46





	What Happens in the Metaverse, Stays in the Metaverse

As the team rolled through Mementos in the MonaCar, something was on Joker’s mind. If Prometheus could fly, why does Futaba still ride with them in the car? It certainly would be interesting to see Mementos through Prometheus. So after a battle they so easily won, before Futaba got in the car, Joker pulled her aside.

After a short talk that Ann noticed, they went back.

“So what were you two lovebugs talking about?” Ann said, expecting to hear about that the whole car ride until the next Shadow. It appears that Ryuji thought the same as he sighed to himself.

“Actually, we were talking about Prometheus, which speaking of,” Futaba said, summoning Prometheus, “me and Joker will be riding in until you need us once again.”

“Alright, just be safe out there.” Makoto said.

“And not to do anything too naughty.” Haru said, winking.

“Yeah! Wait what?” Ryuji said.

As Mona left, Joker went into Prometheus. He was surprised with how many monitors and… just how technological it was.

“Welcome to my floating home.” Futaba chuckled, pulling out a bag of chips.

As Prometheus started to fly with the car, Joker started to feel a bit disorientated. But he quickly got used to it. He noticed that Futaba was just chilling there as the orb followed the car.

“Is this on Auto-Pilot?” Joker asked.

“Mhm! It also senses any obstacles in the way and pilots away from it.” Futaba said, enthusiastically.

“So… is there anything we can do?” Joker asked.

“Well… there is one thing I wanted to do.” Futaba said, face blushing as red as a tomato but also seductively.

_ Back in the car... _

"I think what Haru was implying that they'll make out." Kasumi said.

"No they're not! I bet ¥1336.64 that they're just going to hang out. Joker would never do that."

"We're in." Ann, Makoto, Haru, and Kasumi said at once.

Yusuke was too busy staring out the window for new inspiration. Mona sighed.

'Ryuji, you poor fool.' He thought.

* * *

After a while of driving, the Thieves encountered a shadow. They thought it was just a weak one. Apparently, they now know it's the complete opposite after seeing it throw the MonaCar down the tracks.

"MEOOOOWWWWWW!!!!!" he cried as he flew down the tracks.

"Mona-chan!" Haru exclaimed.

“Joker! We need your assistance!” Yusuke called.

No response.

“Joker?!” Kasumi yelled.

As the shadow attacked, the team dodged the attack.

“Where’s Joker when you need him?” Ann said, quietly.

"Eigaon!"

“Oop, well, there he is.”

Joker used Arsene to hit the shadow's weakness. As they did an All-Out Attack and killed the Shadow, Joker said that that was enough for today.

As Mona came back as the car, and the Thieves got in, Makoto looked at Joker's appearance.

His clothes were a little raggedy, drool was on his chin, and he seemed to have hickeys on his neck.

"Joker? Is that… drool?" Makoto asked.

"No. Well, yeah, but it's only partially mine."

"Partially?" Ann said.

"Alright, Ryuji, we won fair and square." Kasumi said.

Ryuji sighed as he gave the four girls ¥334.16 each. 

“Talk about a heartswitch…” Ryuji muttered.

Futaba was glad she was in Prometheus so they couldn't see her strawberry-red face.

"Won what?" Yusuke asked, confused.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to those who get what Ryuji said at the end


End file.
